My love beats for you, forever
by TruthOrDie
Summary: Denmark and Sweden are gonna get married until an accident happens that is gonna change both of their lifes forever.


It was quite a normal day for the svede and the dane, well almost normal cause something special was gonna happen very soon. A while ago Berwald had gone down on one knee and asked Mathias to marry him, of course the dane had said yes and now they were out to see what kind of suits they were gonna wear.

Denmark smiled happily at the svede and started to laugh a bit as he saw a blue and yellow one and held it up for the other to see "here, pff, it suits ya perfectly sve!" Berwald looked at him a bit unamused for a while but then simply smiled, letting out a small laugh and walked over, giving the dane a peck on the lips before walking a bit further in and taking out another suit, it was completely pink and looked utterly ridiculous " then how bout you wear this?" he mumbled with a slight smirk on his lips. Teasing each other were their hobby kinda, they loved to do it and they both thought it was a great laugh. Mathias simply chuckeld and put it back, returning the peck on the lips to the Swedish man.

After a while they found styles that suited them both and went into the car. The tailor had taken their measurement and as the dane was very ticklish the svede still had an evil smirk on his lips from remembering how he squirmed and tried to escape. As they started the car Sweden reached over and kissed Mathias quite deeply, who would have known but Berwald was actually the horny one of them two. After a while Mathias broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavily and looked at Berwald with a raised brow " was it really that hilarious?" "Very" Berwald smirked and started the car, sighing a bit at the heavy traffic that always seemed to be around this city where they lived in. He drove out after a while and started to drive towards their home in an house, a bit outside the city which was called Gothenburg.

A sigh escaped Swedens lips at home heavy this traffic really was, sure, it is close to Christmas but is this really needed…

After a while they were on the road more properly…but the traffic was really heavy, neither of them could deny it, and the icy roads didn't make anything better.

Suddenly as they drove a cyclist went out in the middle of the road, their eyes became wide and shocked and the first reaction from Berwald was to hit the breaks…but they didn't work cause of the ice that were everywhere…he then took the steering wheel and turned away from the cyclist as the car span round, though sadly…luck wasn't with them, the car hit another car and they both passed out...

Soon Mathias awoke, his vision was hazy and he couldn't see properly in the beginning, first after a while he could see the roof, and the people in white that surrounded him "…where am I?" A doctor stepped forward and checked some values and then smiled at him " you are at the hospital, you will be just fine, there is just some scratches after the car accident you were in" Ah…a car accident…I see…the dane thought to himself, it took him some time to remember the other person which was also in the car with him when this all happened, his eyes became wide as he sat up and grabbed a hold of the doctors arm " Berwald! Where is Berwald?!" He looked a bit shocked at him first but then he sat down beside him and took his hand " I know this might come as a shock but, he is in a critical state at this moment" Mathias looked as if he didn't understand anything…what was he talking about… "we don't know if he will live sadly, his body took a heavy blow as he had protected you and his heart got hit quite heavily, we are currently looking for a heart donator but we haven't found one yet"…."Berwald….." was all Denmark could manage to utter, what was gonna happen…no…they were gonna get married…this cant be possible…it cant…

A couple of seconds later, but what seemed as an eternity to Denmark he looked at the doctor with a serious look in his eyes "I wanna be the donator…please" The male doctor looked quite shocked at him " are you sure about this? You are still young Mathias" Denmark simply nodded and the doctor sighed, getting a nurse to get the necessary documents and Denmark quickly signed them.

As he walked over to his future husband in the emergency room with nurses with a bed behind him to take him to the surgery as soon as he was done he smiled gently at the image of his lover…he was covered in machines and life upholding devices.  
"I love you Berwald…I always will…and I will always stay with you…forever…"

After looking and at him for a while a tear fell from his eye, he didn't wipe it and simply layed down at the bed as he said that he was ready and he was put to sleep in preparation for the surgery.

He slowely fell asleep as memories of his beloved and him passed by his eyes…god…he was gonna miss him…even tho he knew they would be together forever…but the future that they were supposed to have…it was a beautiful wedding in a church, all their beloved friends and family was gonna be there, they were gonna cry and love and grow old together…but now he was gonna have to force Sweden to live those moments without Denmark by his side…but well, Berwald wouldn't be alone he thought, cause Mathias was gonna stay with him, now and forever, and they were gonna grow old together…just in another way…

Berwald blinked slightly as he woke up, looking around. people in white surrounded him with smiles and they told him he was gonna be just fine…after that Berwald lost consciousness again

As he woke up once again he was a bit more awake, getting help to raise the bed so he could sit up and look around, his glasses were gone..but he could see one clear thing, Mathias wasn't in the room.

He looked at the nearby nurse and asked one simple question "where is Mathias?" she looked at him a bit confused but then smiled at him gently "If you mean the one that was your heart donator, he was a lovely young man I must say, to give up his life for a person like that"

Berwald just looked at her with wide eyes…what…is she kidding or something…cause it wasn't funny…"he left a card to you over there" she smiled and walked out.

Berwald looked at the card for a bit, afraid to take it up, afraid to see what it said…but finally he did, he just had to know if this heart that was beating inside his chest…if it really was…

"HEY Berwald! So ya are prob wonderin why the heck I aint beside ya bed makin bad jokes at the moment…well..ya were dyin dear, and ya needed a heart, so I simply gave ya mine, I know we promised that we would marry and adopt small kiddies, but in the end I couldn't handle ya dyin on ya own like that, so sorry dear, I aint in this world anymore, and yes, the heart beatin inside ya chest is mine, I hope ya can forgive me one day for bein this selfish, but I know ya will do great things and I will always be with ya in life, makin ya walk forward, cause in the end haha, I just want ya to live and be happy even if I aint there to pat ya head and tell ya everythin will be fine….I love you Berwald, and I will always watch over ya, I promise love."

He just looked at the words that was written on the card for a while…until finally he burst into tears, he screamed, he yelled the others name, somehow hoping he was gonna answer and tell him he was right here all along, he held the card close to himself as the floods of tears escaped his eyes….hes an idiot! An idiot! He thought as he screamed the same over and over again a long with the others name, in hours it seemed, as he had that silly idiots smile in his head all the time.

Telling him everything was gonna be fine, that he wasn't dead, that he was playing another stupid prank of his…but no matter how many hours…how many days…weeks…months…years…Mathias never returned to his side…

but after some time he held the heart that was beating inside him dearly…

cause it was Mathias exclaiming his love with every beat of that heart.

* * *

_phew, first story done, thanks a lot for reading this! I know it prob aint perfect but haha yah xD thanks a lot anyway!_


End file.
